


My First Kiss

by Sava346



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sava346/pseuds/Sava346
Summary: Here I recount my first kiss.





	My First Kiss

It was studenterkørsel, 2018. The warm summer's day gave the day an atmosphere that even God would envy. The warmth of the day was only exemplified by the multitude of bodies surrounding me. 

We had just graduated high school, all ready to enter the big wide world. I had graduated top of my class, acing all my exams and working hard on every group project we did. I was the model student. 

I never really a fan of getting a girlfriend, like some of my friends were. I instead preferred to focus on school and trying my best in everything I did. This, however, meant that I still hadn't had my first kiss, whilst some of my class members were already on fourth base. 

I didn't feel ashamed of this, per se. I always said, "once I've graduated uni, I'll have a family". My friends often mocked and teased me for my lack of experience in the romance department but I didn't outwardly care. Inwardly though, I did feel quite sad. 

19 and I hadn't even kissed a girl. Some man I was. 

This all changed at studenterkørsel. 

We were a group of boys in a truck. Sometime during the day we decided to go topless because the heat was scorching our worn out faces. Sunscreen was no issue as we all helped each other protect our backs from the unforgiving sun. 

It was around 4pm when we decided to be a bit raucous. Sitting in the truck, half naked, sweaty, I pitched the idea of blowing party horns! Everyone loved my idea! 

Stopping at a shop, we bought one of them. I didn't really like the idea of sharing one between all of us, but I decided not to mention it. Germs were not something I wanted, you see. 

I was at the opposite end of the truck. The classmate who bought the party horn was on the complete opposite end. Calculating, I worked out that I'd be one of the last to blow it.   
It was my idea! I should blow it first! 

However, I decided not to make a scene, and accepted the cards I'd been dealt. One by one, each of the boys, no, men, I'd had the pleasure of going to class with for the past few years tooted the cheap plastic horn. 

After around 2 minutes, the horn was passed to the man next to me. He blew it with such vigour that I was slightly impressed by it. Slightly aroused, too. 

It was my turn next! After waiting patiently to execute my idea, it was finally my turn. 

My classmate passed the horn to me slowly. 

This was when it happened. 

He moved his mouth in slowly. Time seemed to drag on. The summer sun beautified his heavenly face. He looked like he had fallen from heaven with grace. He was carved by angels. 

After what seemed like eons, his lips joined mine. I was confounded. I was being kissed. 

His lips were soft and comfortable, inviting and luscious. Time had stopped and it was only us two in the whole world. I longed to hold him tightly and pull him in. He was perfect. He kissed me. He kissed ME. Nobody else had this pleasure, this honour. It was me. Nobody could understand how much I desired his warmth, his love, his body. He smelt like everything good in this world. I didn't care about germs anymore. I wanted his germs. I wanted him. I couldn't even describe him in words he was so perfect. 

I wanted to savour this moment so I closed my eyes. Suddenly, his lips left mine. 

He'd only kissed me for a second or so, but it felt like years. 

I was blushing, my snow white skin mixed with my sweet pink cheeks' radiance.

Did he want to carry on? Did he enjoy it? Did he want to go further? Did he love me?

Would we go back to his place and display our love for each other? Would we court and fall in love? Would he propose and I accept, shocked at his absurdity of the idea? Would we have a lovely wedding, friends and family and fun galore? Would we have 3 wonderful children who we adored dearly? Would we grow old together and die by each other's sides, reminiscing in our love? 

Thoughts raced around my head, like wasps in summer. I was dumbfounded. I was happy. I was at peace. Thinking of all the possibilities in the future, I had reached nirvana. 

I then realised that we were all drunk and that he probably thought nothing of it. I didn't care. To me, it was the most perfect moment in the whole of history, regardless of whether my lover was sober or drunk.

I had almost forgotten to blow the horn, so I did so less than enthusiastically. I was still basking in the afterglow of my first kiss. 

My classmates and friends thought nothing of the kiss, perhaps because behaviour like this was occuring all through graduation, just never to me. 

So there I was, at studenterkørsel, no longer a boy. I had become a man.


End file.
